


【KTK】月光海洋

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: KTK。TK十七岁，对比他年长十四岁的K一见钟情。（文中tk的工作，借鉴了小说《白河夜船》的设定。）更新中
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, 克洛泽/克罗斯
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

克罗斯在门上敲了敲，没听见声音，他把门推了个缝，向里面望。  
克洛泽背对着他坐在沙发上。  
克罗斯看不见他的脸，但知道他心情不好——也正是因为这样，克洛泽家的人才打电话给他，让他来安慰米洛。  
克罗斯推开门走进去，在沙发背后站住，从克洛泽身后抱住他的肩膀，下巴压在克洛泽的肩膀上。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来看看你呀。”克罗斯答道。  
“过来。”克洛泽握着他的手腕，在上面攥了攥。  
克罗斯绕到沙发正面来，直接躺下了，枕着克洛泽的腿。  
一定是家里人让他来的，不必想也知道。克洛泽的手放在克罗斯的头发上。  
那孩子模样乖巧地躺在他腿上，金发毛茸茸的，像只小动物，湛蓝的眼睛大睁着，向克洛泽看，又向四周打量。  
只是见到他，克洛泽就已经觉得安慰了。  
克罗斯也不问他在因为什么心烦，无忧无虑地枕着克洛泽的腿。过了一会儿，他又看着克洛泽。  
“你摸摸我，米洛。”  
“怎么摸？”克洛泽问。他还是第一次听人对他说这样的话，就算是在床上，也没有这样说的。托尼的语气像小孩子撒娇。  
“就是摸摸我嘛。”克罗斯拿起克洛泽的手，放到自己脸上。  
克洛泽于是摸着克罗斯的脸和头发，更觉得像是在哄孩子。  
克罗斯则像只心满意足的猫一样，闭上眼睛，美滋滋地被摸着脸和头发。

01

遇到克罗斯的那晚，克洛泽久违地见到了夜空。  
他顺着克罗斯的目光望出去，窗外月色如水，繁星满天，夜幕上星光闪烁，如同海洋。  
·  
那晚克洛泽在酒店大厅的沙发上等人。很久之后，他注意到不远处的沙发上坐着一个青年，他大睁着眼望向窗外，几乎连眼睛也不眨。  
克洛泽奇怪窗外有什么东西这样好看，他也望了出去，却被吓了一跳。  
酒店这一侧整面墙都是窗。夜空压了过来，如同整个宇宙压向他。  
克洛泽再转过头时，那年轻人依旧在看窗外。  
他向夜空望着，十分专注，脸上有些笑意，很快乐似的。在公共场合露出这样的神色，几乎要让人以为他在犯傻。  
他看上去太年轻，不会有二十岁，应当还是学生。克洛泽正打量着他，那年轻人却转过头来。  
两人目光相对，年轻人意识到自己刚刚盯着夜空傻笑的模样，有些窘迫，赶快收敛了笑容，转头看着一旁。  
克洛泽也觉得尴尬，偷看别人却被发现了。  
他收回了目光，过了一会儿，再抬起头来，却见那年轻人反而在偷偷地盯着他。见被克洛泽发现了，他赶快收回目光，摸摸脖子，又抓抓头发。  
克洛泽正疑惑他为什么出现在这里时，有人向那年轻人走去，叫了一声“托尼”，便带着他走了。  
克罗斯赶快起身，握住那人的手与他向外走，还忍不住又看了克洛泽一眼。  
带走他的那人身材高大，面色阴沉，比克罗斯大了几岁，或许是他的男朋友。  
那年轻人模样好看，很对克洛泽的胃口，他三次向克洛泽看，克洛泽无法立即忘了这事，之后的几天总会想起那一幕。  
过了一个星期，克洛泽去一家酒店见国外来的客户。他向来会提前些，等约定的时间到了再打电话给对方。他来得早，就只有等上片刻。这次他在酒店的咖啡厅中等着，十几分钟后，有人坐到了对面的那张桌子上。克洛泽望过去，竟然是上一次见到的那个年轻人。  
“在这儿等我一会儿。要什么自己点。”  
与他同行的人这样说道，然后走了。  
克洛泽留意到这次他身旁的人已不是上次的那个了。  
年轻人答应了一声，瞟了克洛泽一眼，脸上很不自在。他把书包放在身旁的椅子上，服务生过来，他要了杯咖啡，然后便拿出一本书来假装要看。  
看个书也毛毛躁躁，眼睛四处乱瞟，还真是小孩子。  
克洛泽饶有兴味地注视着他，想看看他要什么时候忍不住再抬起头来。  
果然，服务生端来咖啡后，年轻人抬头向对方道谢，借此机会瞟了克洛泽一眼。这次发现克洛泽在看他，他也觉得是意料之中，并不慌张，只是又低下头去。  
克洛泽觉得他很有趣。  
如果不是今天约好了与客户见面，他会很高兴继续等待下去，看这年轻人还会有什么举动。但眼看着时间要到了，他再拖下去就会错过这机会。  
他走到年轻人身旁。  
“你好。”  
克罗斯抬起头来，有些惊讶，没料到他会直接过来和自己说话。  
“我是米洛·克洛泽。”克洛泽直接伸出手去。  
克罗斯呆呆地看他，握住克洛泽的手。  
“托尼·克罗斯。”  
“很高兴认识你，克罗斯先生，”克洛泽道，“我能坐在这儿吗？”  
克罗斯点头。  
克洛泽坐下了。  
“刚刚你一直在看我。”克洛泽说。  
“我只看了两次！”克罗斯争辩道，“明明是你一直在看我。”  
他有些气鼓鼓的，很不服气，克洛泽觉得很可爱。  
“你说的是，我觉得你很有趣。”克洛泽直接说道，“本来我应当和你多寒暄几句，但我今天还有事要做，所以……”他拿出名片递给克罗斯。  
克罗斯直勾勾地看着他，脸色很奇怪。  
“你……你知道我是做什么的，是吗？”  
“我不知道。这有什么关系吗？”  
“没有，”克罗斯笑了，“我没有名片，只能直接给您打电话啦。”  
他拿出手机，拨通名片上克洛泽的号码，让克洛泽把手机号码存下来。  
“今天忙过了，我会联系你，约个时间一起喝杯咖啡，”克洛泽说道，“你应当还没成年，就不请你喝酒了。”  
“我可能会迟一些回电话，”克罗斯听后却说道，“您可以发信息给我，我一有空马上就会回复。”  
“现在上课这样忙吗？”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯却红了脸。“也不是那样……”  
克洛泽觉得他有趣极了。

02

克洛泽少有判断失误的时候。他不需要依据，事情只要在他脑子里过一遍，大概的结论就出来了，而且基本不会出错。  
这次他却不得不怀疑自己。  
他三十一了。这年纪当然还年轻，但也要分和谁比。  
托尼才十七。克洛泽比他大十四岁，有了这样的年龄差，做什么都像是犯罪。  
只是认识他，都像是犯罪。  
三十来岁的人，去勾搭十几岁的毛孩子，不是犯罪是什么？  
克洛泽没抱着不该有的念头。他看得出克罗斯年纪小，他想要认识他，也只是觉得克罗斯有趣。到了克洛泽这年纪，相熟的朋友有一大把，关系亲近的有四五个，这就足够了。他不用再结交新的朋友，更不会和十几岁的孩子做什么朋友——这听上去正是罪犯诱骗小孩子的说辞。  
克洛泽只是想认识他。他的目的十分单纯，而且他有自制力，不会做出乱七八糟的事，也不会扰乱那孩子的生活。  
但克罗斯有问题。  
他小心翼翼地热情着，克洛泽全然不知自己有什么可吸引他的。  
一个十七岁的学生喜欢和比他年长十四岁的人来往，克洛泽无法不怀疑自己的判断出了问题。  
克罗斯对克洛泽很有好感……他似乎非常喜欢克洛泽。  
尽管这只是他们第三次见面。  
·  
克洛泽发信息给克罗斯，果然，克罗斯晚了些才回复——晚到了第二天。  
他打了电话过来，说这两天恐怕不能见面，要推迟一下。  
克洛泽听出他声音不对，问他是不是病了。克罗斯迟疑一下，答道：“稍微有点发烧，也没什么事，就是低烧，马上就能好了。”  
克洛泽听见电话另一端的声响，似乎是医院。  
“你在医院？”  
“嗯，等着看大夫呢……就是小病，我领了药就回去了。”  
他声音闷闷的。  
克洛泽和他根本没交情，只是刚刚知道姓名，如果克洛泽听说他病了、就要去医院找他，看上去不仅心急，简直另有所图。  
克洛泽明白他应该保持距离，可一把年纪了，他却连嘴也控制不住。  
“你在哪个医院？”  
说完他就后悔了。两人才刚刚认识，对彼此一无所知，他就这样上赶着，难看死了。  
克罗斯的答案却成了救赎。  
听他说了医院的名字后，克洛泽呆了呆，向窗外看。  
“你在我楼下？”  
“啊？”克罗斯呆呆地问。  
克洛泽觉得好笑极了。“你都到我楼下来了，我总不能不去看看你吧？我这就过去。”  
挂了电话，克洛泽离开办公室，过了个马路，走进对面的医院。  
克罗斯在走廊上等着见急诊医生。他手里拿着医院的单子，脸上呆呆的，也有分漠然。他脸色不好——发着烧，独自一人来医院，脸色要好也很困难。  
他看看手中的单子，又向医生的诊室看，再看向走廊的另一边。见了克洛泽，他脸上一呆，仍是没什么表情，克洛泽却觉得他忽然委屈起来了。  
“你好。”克罗斯站起来。他们仅仅知道对方的姓名，仍算是陌生人，于是十分客气。  
“烧了多久了？”克洛泽问。  
“有两天了，吃药没用，我才来医院看看的。”  
“发烧不能拖这么久，”克洛泽道，在心里叹着小孩子果然就是不懂事，连生病这种事竟然也能拖上两天。  
克罗斯没说话，摸摸鼻子，又低头看手上的单子。他病了，像是生自己的气，又很为自己委屈似的。  
那天克洛泽陪他看医生、做检查、开药。之后他问克罗斯要去哪里，克罗斯说回学校，克洛泽总觉得不放心。  
“你要不要到我家里来？”  
克洛泽许多时候都奇怪自己怎么会是个生意人。  
世上应当没有他这样嘴笨的生意人。  
克罗斯对他一无所知，为什么要去他家里？克洛泽想邀请他到家里来，为什么不多说几句？比如“我担心学校里没人照顾你”、“我家就在附近”之类，他就笨到这种地步，连这么简单的话也不会说？  
克洛泽觉得自己笨，而克罗斯竟比他有过之而无不及。  
“好。”克罗斯攥着药盒，大睁着眼睛看克洛泽。  
克洛泽反倒呆了。  
他笨，克罗斯傻。他们还真合得来。  
克洛泽气得笑了。  
“你怎么能这么相信我？”  
“我让公司调查过你。”克罗斯答道。他说得直白，一副傻样。  
·  
这都是什么祸害孩子的公司。  
这都是什么骗钱骗感情的公司。  
这世上的傻子怎么这么多、骗他们的钱怎么这么容易？  
克洛泽开车带克罗斯回家，在路上，克罗斯讲了讲他兼职的公司。克洛泽越听越心烦。  
“唔……就是有些人嘛，他们压力很大，精神衰弱，或许还失眠，有时就会想要有人陪在他们身边。但家人和朋友就算再担心他们，也有自己的工作和生活，他们又不想要一个医生或者护士陪在身边，所以就……你能明白我的意思吗？”  
克洛泽明白了。所以克罗斯的工作是陪伴。  
“前两次我见到的人都是你的客户？”  
“是这样，”克罗斯又笑了，很高兴克洛泽这样快就明白过来。  
克洛泽觉得他不仅天真，而且傻透了，需要有人在他头上敲警钟，“铛铛铛”敲得他头晕目眩才行。  
“这样的工作，多少有些风险吧？因为无法确定对方是什么样的人……”  
“不会的，公司是有严格的筛选机制的，会确保我们的安全。”  
但克罗斯应当不需要这样的工作，他看起来不缺钱，而且被保护得太好（才如此天真过头）。  
克罗斯靠在副驾驶上，没力气地对克洛泽讲了讲他的工作。果然，这份工作给的报酬并不多。客户付费高昂，但多数钱都给了公司，克罗斯只能拿到一点儿零花钱，连让他买衣服也不够。  
“就算是赚着玩儿的，”克罗斯笑道，“能见到各种各样的人和他们的生活。我觉得很有趣。”  
克洛泽觉得很头疼。  
“这工作具体需要做什么？”  
“唔……什么也不做。反正我是什么都不做。其他人在夜里客人睡不着的时候要热牛奶给他们，或聊聊天什么的……但我睡得太死了，客人醒了也听不见。”  
克洛泽的下巴要掉下来了。  
克罗斯看出他的惊讶，说道：“晚上确实会睡在一起，但什么也不做的，你不要多想啊米洛……我没有的……我、我自己有钱，不会为这一点钱就和别人睡的……”  
克洛泽简直不知道要拿他怎么办才好。  
“等等……你既然让公司调查过我，所以今天是特意来这家医院的？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯正在捏药盒玩。捏着捏着，忽然不捏了。  
“啊，露馅了。”  
正好是红灯。克洛泽停下车，和克罗斯对视着。  
克罗斯还在发烧，脸上红，眼睛也红红的。  
“我……我想……反正是要去医院，我就来这里了。但我其实不知道能不能遇到你……说不定你这天根本不在公司呢……也说不定你听说我在这里之后，也根本不打算过来……”  
“你特意来这儿的？”  
克罗斯点头。  
“为什么？”  
“想见你。”  
·  
克洛泽呆了。直到克罗斯提醒，他才注意到已经变灯，赶快继续向前开。  
“为什么？”克洛泽又问。  
克罗斯低着头，玩着药盒。  
“就是想见你，不行吗。”  
车内的气氛忽然暧昧起来。克洛泽已经问了两遍为什么，无法继续问下去了。克罗斯发着烧，脸更红了，他更不能继续追问。  
克洛泽不相信他。  
克洛泽没办法相信他。  
一个比自己小了十四岁的人，和他的相处时间加起来也不超过十分钟，第三次见面就表示出好感，直言不讳地说“想见他”，克洛泽要怎么相信这是实话？  
要么是陷阱，要么是克罗斯天真过头。  
带了克罗斯回家后，克罗斯的表现继续让他惊讶。  
惊讶太多，克洛泽已快要没反应了。  
克罗斯说困了，要睡一会儿。克洛泽带他去自己的卧室，给他找出睡衣。克罗斯换着睡衣，一面问克洛泽能不能就留在卧室里，和他呆在一起。  
“你……你要是没什么事的话……在我旁边躺着也行，反正这里是你家。”他磕磕巴巴地补充。  
“你是对手的公司派来的吗？”克洛泽第二次被克罗斯气笑了，“你还没成年，我和你同床共枕，哪怕不做什么也是桩丑闻，足够毁了我。”  
克罗斯的脸仍旧因为发烧红着。克洛泽只是开玩笑，听了这话，克罗斯却认真想了想，神色暗淡下去。  
“那没事了……我睡了。”  
他缩成一团躺在床上。  
克洛泽看了反而不忍。  
他和克罗斯一样着了魔。克罗斯莫名其妙地对他有好感，他也莫名其妙地觉得克罗斯不会骗他。  
想了想，克洛泽也躺到床上来。  
克罗斯小心翼翼地看了看他，闭上眼要睡。  
但两人都睡不着，一个比一个清醒。  
过了好久，克罗斯以为克洛泽睡了，于是偷偷握住克洛泽的手拉到自己身前。  
这次，他才终于睡着了。

03

克洛泽醒来时已经是晚上了。  
他这间卧室很大，有一整面墙都是窗。外面天色暗了，残着些深红橘红的晚霞，天空也变成了深蓝色。  
他怀中睡着热乎乎的一团。  
克罗斯不只是握着他的手了，他钻进克洛泽怀里。  
克洛泽不能说自己完全无辜、一点也不知情。他虽然睡着了，但一个大活人拿开他的胳膊、贴到他身上，他还是能感觉到的。克洛泽并没有困到醒不来的地步，只是任由克罗斯这样做了。  
他有他的私心。他对克罗斯有好感，而克罗斯这样“投怀送抱”，他无法拒绝。  
尽管这十分奇怪……过于奇怪了。  
现在醒了，克洛泽也没动，继续任由克罗斯抱着他、贴在他怀里。  
他在克罗斯额头上摸了摸，觉得已经退烧了。  
他竟然会做出这样的事。  
什么理智，简直连脑子也没有了。他只知道克罗斯的名字，不知道他是哪里人，在哪里上学，不知道他是什么样的人，过着什么样的生活。  
什么也不知道，却把他带回家里，还和自己躺在一起，任由他撒娇似的睡在自己怀里。  
没有比这更好的骗局。只要几张照片，他就会身败名裂，再也不能翻身。  
克罗斯睡在他怀里，那模样毫无防备，克洛泽戒备不起来。  
克洛泽对他一无所知，却被他触动，满心柔情。  
他抱着克罗斯，竟不想放开。  
窗外越来越暗，太阳彻底落下去，连晚霞也被吞得干干净净。  
过了十几分钟，克罗斯醒了，在他怀里动了动。  
“你退烧了。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯窝在被子里觉得热了，将被子向下掀开一大块。  
“好像是……不那么难受了。”  
克罗斯咕哝一句，抬头看了眼克洛泽，又赶快低头，很不好意思似的。但却是又低头藏进了克洛泽怀里，额头抵在克洛泽胸前，和刚刚一样亲密。  
“可不是我强行把你拽过来的。”克洛泽说。  
“我知道。”克罗斯小声回答。是他自己钻进克洛泽怀里的。  
两人不声不响地躺了片刻。克洛泽仍旧抱着他。  
抱着一个陌生人。  
“你从哪来？”克洛泽问。  
他这样问，竟有种童话的感觉。就好像克罗斯是凭空冒出来的，也会凭空消失。  
“很远呢，”克罗斯答道，“你或许听过的。”  
他回答了家乡的名字，克洛泽又问他在哪里上学，两人一问一答，无聊地查着户口。  
克洛泽问过了，轮到了克罗斯问他。  
克罗斯第一句发问，就道：“你结婚了吗？有没有小孩？有男朋友或者女朋友吗？”  
“都没有。”克洛泽答道，心想他问的还怪全面的。  
“噢……我问完了。”  
“就这些？”克洛泽反问，“托尼，你这样……也表现得太明显了。”  
“我没有啊，”克罗斯嘴硬，“我就想问这个，没有别的意思啊。”  
克洛泽暗想这孩子一点拐弯抹角也不会。就算他要问这些问题，也应当加些铺垫、先问问其他东西才对。  
克洛泽其实还有很多话想说。比如克罗斯都睡到他怀里来了，这究竟算怎么回事。但克洛泽还是没问。克罗斯的脸皮一会儿厚一会儿薄，克洛泽不想问个不停、让他难堪。  
其实克洛泽还想问克罗斯和他的其他客户会不会这样。但这问题太过分，他不能问。另外，克洛泽也一厢情愿地相信自己是特别的那个，克罗斯只对他才这样亲密。  
克罗斯趴在他怀里不出来，克洛泽便抱着他和他说话。这场景怪异极了，克洛泽也知道不应当，但还是不想放手。毕竟他有极好的理由不放手——他和克罗斯并未做什么。  
过了好久，克罗斯饿了，这才从床上爬起来。  
克洛泽去厨房做东西给他吃，克罗斯跟过去要帮忙，克洛泽让他在一旁坐着。  
他觉得已经占了克罗斯的便宜，不能再让他动手——虽说他们确实没做什么。再者，克洛泽就是不想让克罗斯受累。哪怕只是动动手这样的小事。  
克罗斯乖乖坐着，看着克洛泽做这做那，一边和他聊天。  
克罗斯和克洛泽想象得一样。他出生在和睦的家庭里，父母将他和弟弟都保护得很好，两个孩子从小就是天真的做派，不用为任何事发愁，手里总是有足够的钱，对许多事都有旺盛的精力和好奇心。  
克罗斯在读奇怪的专业，有着奇怪的梦想。  
他的一切都是异想天开。  
最初克洛泽听了克罗斯的描述，以为他是在学天文，但克罗斯立刻否认了，强调说他的专业是宇宙。  
“那是什么样的学科？”克洛泽困惑不解。  
“浪漫的学科。”  
克罗斯回答。他又笑了，眼睛在闪光。  
克洛泽还是不解。他只想到实际的问题。  
“毕业以后做什么？”  
“上天。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽被他逗笑了。  
克罗斯也笑。笑够了，解释说这是有可能的。他不是在说宇航员，他是在说一个新世界，一个可以探索、也可以居住生活的宇宙。  
“这是有可能的，毕竟十年前，谁也想象不到世界能变成今天这样，”克罗斯的手指在手机上碰了碰，“二三十年之后就更难说了。什么都会发生的，米洛。”  
克罗斯坐在厨房吧台旁的高脚椅上，小腿悠荡着晃来晃去，快乐又轻松，对他所说的未来坚信不疑。  
克洛泽不知道会发生什么、不会发生什么，但他很喜欢克罗斯这种模样。  
（注：文中出现的tk所学的专业是杜撰的）

·  
那晚睡觉时，克罗斯仍和克洛泽住在一起。  
他穿着克洛泽的睡衣，依旧钻进克洛泽怀里。  
世上也只有克洛泽一个人能端正念头，不擦枪走火。  
世上也只有克罗斯一个人这么傻，毫无防备地对一个刚认识不久的陌生人这么信任。  
克罗斯睡着后，克洛泽几次摸他的额头，确定他不再发烧了。  
第二天克罗斯要回学校上课，他说自己打车就好，不让克洛泽送他，说已经麻烦他太多了。  
“你要去工作，和学校也不顺路。我坐出租车也很方便。”  
克罗斯要早些出发，比克洛泽提前出门。克洛泽送他到门口，克罗斯正要走，想了想，又转回身来，看着克洛泽。  
“怎么了？”  
克罗斯盯着他，犹豫一下，小声说道：“你亲亲我。”  
克洛泽呆了。他有过恋人，但没有一个像克罗斯这样，撩得他不知如何是好。  
听到这话，克洛泽好半天没敢动。虽说只是亲吻而已，他也仍觉得这是犯罪。  
这算是什么？他和克罗斯才刚刚认识，他们不是恋人，他们没在恋爱，连朋友和熟人也不是。  
他不能再拖延了。克罗斯眼巴巴地看着他，等着他的回应。克洛泽好半天没反应，克罗斯已经着急了，以为克洛泽讨厌他。  
克洛泽心一横，上前一步，在克罗斯脸上亲了亲。  
克罗斯这才笑了。他刚刚还是要哭的表情。  
他双臂环上克洛泽的脖子，小声说：“亲在嘴上，米洛……”  
“这不行，”克洛泽被他撩得快失控了。他拿下克罗斯的胳膊，见克罗斯的表情又变得呆呆的，有些委屈似的，赶快补充道：“现在这样还太早。听话，托尼。”  
说罢，为了安抚他，也因为克洛泽自己想这样做，他在克罗斯脸上又吻了两下。  
克罗斯笑了，接受了他这种说法，这才高高兴兴地走了。  
关上门，克洛泽的腿都要软了。  
这叫什么事啊，一个十来岁的孩子黏着他，和他睡在一起，还向他索吻，不吻他他就要哭出来似的……  
·  
克罗斯离开克洛泽家，见到对面正好有出租车过来，于是他挥着手，开开心心地跑过去。司机见他这兴高采烈的样子觉得好笑，等到克罗斯上了车、说了地点之后，司机问他什么事这么高兴。  
“就是高兴嘛。”他笑道。  
克罗斯回学校去上课了。  
那天和他一个小组的人倒不怎么高兴。因为出了分歧，双方各不相让，克罗斯往常都懒得和他们废话，几句重点抛过去、堵得他们闭嘴也就罢了，可这天克罗斯精神特别好，和对方唇枪舌战，一点也不客气。平时他还知道点到为止，这次却攻击性极强，对方被他说得哑口无言，面子都丢光了。  
“你干什么啊，托尼，今天怎么这么不饶人？”同学在他耳旁小声劝着。  
“我生气，不行吗？我男朋友不亲我，我不高兴，不行吗？”  
他毫无顾忌地说出这话，理直气壮。他早上确实挺开心，但后来想起克洛泽没和他接吻这事，还是觉得不爽。  
相当不爽。  
克罗斯沉浸在自己的不爽中。这时别说同组的人了，全班都安静了。  
怕了怕了。

04

克罗斯那天有些暴躁，大家都避开他不去招惹。他这天的笔迹记得工工整整，只是下笔太重，纸都要戳破了似的。  
这还不止。到了需要在平板上记笔记的部分，克罗斯满脸不爽，屏幕都要被他划碎了。  
那天的课都结束之后，同学叫他一起去吃饭，克罗斯拒绝了，说他现在饱受相思之苦，食欲不佳，无法下咽。  
同学们一溜烟地跑了。  
克罗斯想联系克洛泽，又觉得这样太心急，不合适。他之前已经够心急了，简直怕克洛泽厌烦他，可他就是没办法，当时的情境下，他就是想对克洛泽说那些话，根本控制不住。  
克罗斯没多少恋爱经验，却能在别人恋爱的时候给人家指点江山，活脱脱的军师，什么都懂。到了自己身上，就成了“知其不可而为之”——他对克洛泽贴得那么近，那么上赶着，那么粘人，能有什么好结果？对方说不定要留下什么诡异的印象……他怎么就这么傻？指点别人头头是道，到了自己身上，就一点自控力都没有？  
他控制不住——爱情控制不住。  
他说了不算，他又不是丘比特，他算老几。  
克罗斯攥着手机，正犹豫要不要联系克洛泽，正在这时收到他的信息。  
克洛泽问今天好些了没有，要不要一起吃饭。  
克罗斯拎起书包就跑。  
要，当然要。他要和克洛泽一起吃饭，吃了饭还要到他家去，功课也只有在克洛泽家里做……今天晚上哪怕不能住在克洛泽家里，克罗斯也决意要和他多呆一会儿——哪怕是在他家里做作业！  
·  
克罗斯如愿以偿，在克洛泽家里做了两个小时的作业。  
克洛泽看着他在电脑上找资料，在键盘上敲敲打打，忙了好久。  
“你都做了两个小时了，作业这么多？”  
“不多，但是复杂，”克罗斯放下咖啡杯，“我花两个小时能做完，别人就要三个小时起步。”  
克洛泽笑了，很想摸摸他的头。克罗斯说的是实话，听上去完全没有自满的意思，他只是陈述事实。  
克罗斯做好了功课，收拾好自己的东西，然后就变了脸，坐到克洛泽身旁去。  
“我做好作业了，米洛。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“你要奖励我呀。”  
克洛泽料到了他想说什么，于是在克罗斯脸上亲了亲。  
“你怎么这样！”克罗斯惊讶地嚷着，“我不是这个意思！”  
“那是什么意思？”  
克罗斯搂着克洛泽的脖子、坐到了他腿上。  
“你抱我。”  
他坐上来了。克洛泽觉得这太快，可也不能拒绝他。如果把克罗斯从自己腿上推下去，那克罗斯也太没面子了。  
克罗斯坐在他腿上，靠在克洛泽怀里，却不说话，只乖乖枕着克洛泽的肩膀，一面玩克洛泽的衬衫扣子。  
克洛泽想叹气。  
“托尼，你这样和我呆在一起……这很奇怪，也没什么好。”  
“你在说什么啊。”  
“未来你有了恋人，对方知道你曾经和一个比你大十几岁的人这么亲密，说不定会对你有误解。”  
克罗斯哼了一声。  
“那样的蠢货，我也看不上。”  
“被家里人知道了也不好。我就成了罪犯了。”  
“有这么绅士风度的罪犯？什么也不做，还为我做饭、哄我睡觉？”  
“这听着还不够像罪犯吗？”克洛泽笑道，心想托尼真固执。  
怀里抱着他这么一大团，克洛泽也不敢动。克罗斯心安地靠在他怀里，也不吭声。  
“怎么不说话？”过了一会儿，克洛泽问。  
“我在充电。再抱我一会儿。”  
克罗斯粘着他不松手。他不想做什么，只是能抱着米洛，也觉得很高兴。  
这样的时刻，他想好好保存下来，记得这一刻的感觉。  
说来可笑，他觉得很幸福。  
克罗斯总是很高兴。他是无所顾忌的那个，也是乐观又大条的那个，他总是很高兴。他没想到，竟能有什么让他更高兴。  
爱情是不一样的东西。克罗斯从没体会过。这次忽然尝到，他才恍然大悟：世界上竟还有这样的好东西。  
过去他也有过走近的人，但没有哪一个像克洛泽这样带给他这么多冲击。  
这怕是废了。这样喜欢一个人，没有缘由，没有底线，什么都肯为他做——这种模样，在感情里不被人看轻才怪。  
可克罗斯控制不住。  
“我有没有给你添麻烦?”  
“没有。”克洛泽回答。  
克罗斯满意了。过了一会儿，他贴着克洛泽的脖子蹭着，“你亲亲我，米洛。”  
克洛泽拿起他的手，在上面吻了吻。  
“这不算——”克罗斯嚷道，“这不算，你这是敷衍。”  
“我这是谨慎，”克洛泽答道，“我现在这样做已经是不应该了。不该抱着你，不该和你这么亲密。这对你不好。我比你年纪大，或许会误导你，给你不好的影响，把你引到不应当的那条路上。”  
克洛泽想起许多青少年被诱骗的新闻来，感觉毛骨悚然。  
“才不会这样。”克罗斯咕哝道。  
克洛泽这样说着，却搂着克罗斯不想放开。他有过恋人，但没有一个像克罗斯这样让他动心——可他一开始就不应该动心。克罗斯比他小了十几岁，他凭什么去招惹一个未成年人、一个这样年轻的人？凭什么去扰乱他的生活？他有什么资格在克罗斯的生活里横插一脚？他难道能给克罗斯什么好处吗？如果他无法让克罗斯以及克罗斯的生活变得更好，却还要占这孩子的便宜——就算不发生关系，克洛泽也觉得这是在糟践眼前这年轻人。把这孩子当成玩具么？当成打发时间解闷的？玩弄于鼓掌之中？  
他是什么人？他有什么资格这样做？  
“你这样不明智，”克洛泽说，“我们不是恋人，不该这么亲密。我也不应当有一个年纪这么小的恋人。你还年轻——年轻是了不得的东西，托尼，你把时间都花在一个老头子身上，太愚蠢了。”  
“我才不蠢，”克罗斯说，“你想那么多干什么？我又没说要做你男朋友，成不成年能怎么样？还有，就算成了恋人，又有什么关系？我十七了，和年满十七周岁的人发生关系不犯法，十四岁以下才会被抓起来……还是十六岁来着？”  
克洛泽叹了口气，“一开始我就不应该招惹你。”  
“那你怎么还是招惹了？”  
“我忍不住。但那时只是想认识你……没想过这么多。”  
“你不要想那么多。我们又没做什么，我只是喜欢抱着你而已。”  
克洛泽在心中长叹：这种说法听起来也太可怕了。  
·  
那天克罗斯又是和他一起睡的。  
他躺在克洛泽怀里，紧紧抱着他，睡得舒服极了。  
克洛泽却睡不着。他抱着克罗斯，手掌在他的头发和后背上抚摸着，在克罗斯熟睡后，轻轻吻他的额头。  
他不配有这样的时刻，不配与托尼有交集。托尼那样年轻，那样单纯、耀眼，比自己小了十几岁，克洛泽怎么能扰乱他？  
克洛泽再次陷入熟悉的矛盾里。他不应当，可他舍不得。  
这只是他与克罗斯的第四次见面，克洛泽已不想离开他了。  
他们的关系太脆弱。或许明天克罗斯的父母得知了这情况，命令禁止他们来往，或者是学校方面有人发现了这件事，克罗斯不得不终止他们的见面……  
克洛泽只想和他一直躺在床上。天不要亮，明天不要来，就这样睡下去。  
·  
到了第二天，克洛泽又不觉得多么反感天亮了。  
克罗斯不起床，克罗斯困倦地对他撒娇，不要起床，不要去洗澡。  
他双臂环在克洛泽的脖子上，哼哼着还要睡。  
“乖，我已经放好水了。”  
克洛泽用浴袍包着克罗斯，把他抱进浴室里。  
大清早的就用浴缸，克洛泽也是头一回干这事。但克罗斯这天无论如何都不要起床，他总不能把克罗斯丢在花洒下不管。  
克洛泽抱他进了浴室，把克罗斯放进浴缸里，非常绅士地在这一过程中不去看克罗斯的身体，直到他的身体藏在水面绵密的泡沫下。  
克罗斯被他放进水中，这才有些醒了。但他还是装得迷迷糊糊，想让克洛泽动手为他洗澡。  
克洛泽上了当，果然开始为他洗澡了。  
他细致地为克罗斯擦洗身体，洗好了，对克罗斯道：“好了，宝贝，睁开眼睛，别装睡了。”  
克罗斯立刻睁开眼睛。一双蓝眼闪亮亮的。“你叫我——你——你那样叫我——”  
克洛泽自己都没意识到，也没说什么。  
“自己擦身体，我去做饭。”  
克罗斯喜滋滋地同意了，喜滋滋地飞快擦干了身体、收拾好了浴室，出去和克洛泽一起吃饭。

05

几天后，克罗斯思来想去，还是打了一份辞呈准备递交给公司。  
他这份兼职没有任何违法的成分，虽说不会发生什么，但他要陪着客户、偶尔也着实会一起住。克罗斯光明磊落，什么也没做，不觉得有任何不妥，可他现在只想着米洛，不想花时间和客户在一起。  
反正他也不差钱，这兼职辞了就辞了，也不可惜。  
他拿着辞呈去公司了。提出离职这事，他要和上司说一声，这段日子他过得很愉快，理应和大家好好告别的。  
可他赶到公司时，却被上司猛拍他的后背到差点拍到吐血。  
“真有你的，托尼，没想到你平时那么吊儿郎当、顾前不顾后、性子直来直去、说话也不惹人喜欢，却能签到这么大的单子！”  
克罗斯看着合同呆了。这么大的单子，简直听都没听过。  
他和其他同事一样，每人平均要应对三四个客户，忙的时候可能五六个，再多就顾不过来了。少数时候，也有一些客户会把人“包下”，这个月只陪着一个人，但这样收费也会翻倍——原本就够贵了，再翻倍，简直要人的命。  
包月的客人偶尔会有，包季度的少见，但也有。可包一整年的，克罗斯还是第一次听说。  
上司笑得合不拢嘴。他当然高兴了，克罗斯拿到手的钱不多，但公司可是会狠赚一笔。  
克罗斯正觉得为难，想着这还怎么提离职这事，但上司有节奏地哈哈大笑同时克罗斯翻了翻合同，立刻呆了。  
米洛有钱，米洛太有钱了。  
米洛有钱烧得慌。  
·  
“你至少提前和我商量一下，我正要离职呢……我离职之后，课余时间就能常来找你了，你还不用花钱……哎，白白给了公司好大一笔钱，你是不是傻啊，米洛？”  
晚上克罗斯去了克洛泽家，他在餐桌旁坐着，下巴搁在桌子上，看克洛泽做饭，一面对他抱怨。  
“我不知道你要辞职，”克洛泽一面切菜一面说，”其实这事我想和你商量，但后来……“  
后来他一拿起电话，就犹豫了。  
他和克罗斯在一起，名不正言不顺，克罗斯年纪太小，不能是他的男朋友，说是朋友就更不像。克洛泽想和他继续来往，却无法说服自己。他需要一个接近于名正言顺的理由来继续他们没关系的关系。  
半夜，克洛泽觉也不睡了，他打开床头灯，戴上眼镜，在手机上搜索克罗斯所在公司的网站，反复浏览了好多遍。  
人性化的陪护方案……流程合理……受到法律保护……正规机构，手续完善……  
克洛泽还真挨个看了那些手续和证明。这家公司干干净净清清白白，虽说工作有些奇特，但确实挑不出一点毛病。  
克洛泽大半夜地起床了，打开电脑，填写繁琐的表格，然后被告知他需要等待申请结果。  
克罗斯也说过，公司对客人的筛选非常严格，毕竟要保护工作人员的安全。  
几天后，克洛泽的申请通过了，他立刻选了克罗斯，包下他这一整年。  
他其实应该和克罗斯商量的，但申请通过那天，公司亲自派工作人员上门来咨询他的需求，得知他想包下克罗斯一整年后，工作人员立即猛烈地对老年人忽悠了一通，怕这大单子跑了，连连强调说现在排队的客人如何多，如果迟疑很可能就无法预订到理想的人选。  
克洛泽本来不会上当，但事关托尼，他心急起来，立即签了合同。  
签好合同之后，克洛泽又马上冷静下来了。  
他现在这么冲动，和没成年的毛头小子有什么区别？  
可合同签都签了，现在怪自己冲动也晚了。  
再者……冲动是冲动，但并不后悔。  
·  
克罗斯的下巴搁在桌子上，哀叹了好一会儿才好好地坐直了。  
“米洛，我没有资格对你的生活方式挑三拣四，但是，呃……我只是提个建议，这样实在太冲动了，不符合我们德意志人民勤俭节——我是说……我心疼你的钱就这样白白花出去，这是你辛苦挣来的。那么多钱，听着我就肉疼——何况，这还是原本根本不必花钱的事。”  
“谢谢你，托尼，”克洛泽递给克罗斯杯子，“我觉得这笔钱花的很值。你的时间有价值，我想让你把时间花在我身上，不能什么也不付出。再者，我也是想买个‘心安理得’。现在我们毕竟有个‘名分’了，我是你的客户。”  
克洛泽笑道。  
“还有，你说过公司会拿走大部分，到你手里的很少。我甚至想直接给你钱。”  
“这听起来不就成了包养嘛。”克罗斯简直想翻白眼。  
“这也是我的‘心安理得’。我是为了我自己。”  
“你没必要想这么多。”克罗斯咕哝。  
“我坚持这样。再者，心意不能只是一句话，也不能是毫无价值的东西。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯觉得这话和自己平常听到的东西不大一样，但是并不是没有道理。  
“我如果不能给你相应的回报，就不应该耽误你，”克洛泽说，“你和你的时间都有价值，不能白白浪费。”  
克罗斯看起来十分困惑。  
克洛泽没再解释下去。他希望克罗斯和他在一起时，时间不要白白荒废。他要给克罗斯的不仅是感情，还有更多。  
比如他的未来，比如更多更实际的东西。克洛泽比克罗斯年长了十几岁，自认为两人既然有了交集（还是涉及到爱情的交集），那么这就是他的责任。  
克洛泽喜欢他，不能让他一无所得。  
·  
克洛泽成了他的客户，克罗斯对待他也还是过去一贯的样子。他们什么也不做，克罗斯穿着睡衣，在克洛泽怀里呼呼大睡。  
如果克洛泽没有打扰他，那么至少克罗斯不必在未来对恋人（或任何人）解释，他为什么会与一个比他大十四岁的人这样亲密。人们会以为他行为不端，为了钱做了不应当的事。名声有时不重要，有时却比一切都重要。  
克罗斯睡着，克洛泽吻了吻他的头发。他不知道他能拥有托尼多久，但他不会让托尼荒废时间，也不会让托尼难过受伤。  
克洛泽是年长的那个，是有更多人生经历的那个，他喜欢克罗斯，占了克罗斯的时间和大好年华，在他的成长轨迹上插了一脚……他们没有发生关系，但眼下这样亲密……  
无论如何，他需要负起责任。尽管克罗斯并未如此要求。  
克罗斯在他怀里动了动，伸出胳膊去搂克洛泽的脖子，枕到了克洛泽身上。  
·  
06  
克洛泽带克罗斯回家了——不是城中的公寓，而是他长大的那座房子。  
克洛泽的父母多数时候并不住在这里，他们在世界各地旅居，有时连圣诞节也不回来，让克洛泽打飞的去和他们一起过节。  
克洛泽这两年对于和父母一同过节有些抵触。他爸妈从不催婚，可总开他的玩笑，说儿子养的这么好，除了古板点，一个缺点也没有，却没人看上他，马上三十了还是孤家寡人。  
诸如此类的调侃非常多。说完了，爸妈笑得不行，克洛泽也没办法，只能看着他们笑自己。  
但今年他要是带托尼去见父母，爸妈就不是笑话他这么简单了，怕是要打死他。  
这几天克洛泽不忙，于是回到老房子来住。爸妈不在家，这里只有打理家事的人们。因为是周末，克罗斯也和他一起来了。  
克洛泽带他参观了家里，包括父母的房间，他将克罗斯介绍给家里做事的人们，说是自己的朋友。克罗斯郑重地一一和人家握手，说自己在上学，还把他现在那份工作的名片给大家。  
“这样他们就不会担心你诱拐未成年人了，”克罗斯后来对克洛泽说，“我们是雇佣关系。以免大家误会。”  
克洛泽十分头疼，觉得这样听起来更引人遐想。  
两人回了克洛泽的房间，克洛泽在一张单人椅子上坐下，克罗斯竟然跨坐到他腿上，双臂搂着克洛泽的脖子，就这样骑在克洛泽身上和他面对面。  
这姿势更引人遐想。  
“怎么就这样坐过来了？”克洛泽问。  
“这椅子是单人的，我要坐在你身边，就只能坐在你身上。”  
克洛泽觉得这样有些亲密过头，但他也不好总是拒绝克罗斯。  
再者，他也渐渐发现了。克罗斯其实很听他的话，正因为如此，克洛泽也不想对他过多要求。  
克罗斯向窗外看，说外面有山，又有湖，很漂亮。  
“晚上我们要出去看星星，”他向天空望去，“不用天文望远镜，只凭借肉眼凡胎，夜空看起来也很美。”  
“你说的好像你已经得道升仙一样。”克洛泽笑道。  
“用天文望远镜已经看腻了。我对星空的熟悉程度就好像我和星空已经结婚三十年一样。”  
克洛泽低低地笑了一声，克罗斯正想说什么，忽然被克洛泽吻了脖子。  
他有些吃惊，动也不敢动，僵硬地坐在克洛泽身上。  
克洛泽吻他的颈，还有喉结。克罗斯不得不抬起头来。  
对克洛泽来说，托尼实在是种难以抗拒的诱惑。  
克洛泽吻他，手指插在他的金发里。克罗斯仰着头，自己解开了扣子，好让克洛泽继续向下吻去。但克洛泽只是吻到他的锁骨，就立即停下了。  
“好了，宝贝。”  
他的手放在克罗斯脑后，紧紧抱住他。  
“对不起。”克洛泽又说。  
克罗斯只有种眩晕感，甚至无法答话。这只是亲吻，实在不算什么。他们甚至还没接吻过。克罗斯过去有过男友，早和人上过床，原本这种程度的亲密也不值一提，可不知怎么，克洛泽这样微不足道的动作也能让他失神。  
克罗斯短暂地耽搁在情欲中。他知道这时他不能开口，否则他只会向克洛泽提出上床，而克洛泽早就拒绝过他，克罗斯不能没记性地一遍遍说起这事。  
克罗斯咽了咽口水。  
“你……你真是的。”  
他随口咕哝一句，以此掩饰他的慌张。  
“是我不好。”  
克洛泽又吻他。但这次是吻在脸上。  
他为克罗斯系好了那两颗解开的扣子。克罗斯伏在他身上，为刚刚片刻的亲密心力交瘁。  
·  
夜里他们果然去看星星了。  
克罗斯并不为克洛泽讲他们见到的都是什么星，他以肉眼凡胎的身份看着夜空，以凡人的姿态感叹它们多么漂亮。  
“未来等我们结婚，还可以领养小孩子，和他们一起这样看星星。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽竟然没否定这话。  
他不好总是泼克罗斯的冷水。再者，和克罗斯结婚，这主意虽然荒唐，却没有什么不好。克罗斯年纪虽然小，但很理智，有自己的目标，做事有条理，而且又正是克洛泽喜欢的模样。如果他们能结婚，克洛泽会很感激。  
虽说那一天还太远。  
“我们可以结婚的，米洛。我会是个很称职的伴侣。就算忙于成为学术大佬，也会每天都对你撒娇、嘘寒问暖的。”  
他一说话，克洛泽就觉得很可爱。  
“现在说这些还太早。”  
“但想到以后我们能在一起，就觉得很高兴。现在也很高兴。”克罗斯说道。他的语气十分天真，和他在学校里整日因为学术问题和别人唇枪舌战的模样完全不同。  
夏夜天气热，两人躺在铺了野餐布的草地上。  
克洛泽把他搂过来，克罗斯安心地躺在他怀里。  
没多久，克罗斯困了，躺在克洛泽怀里就要睡，克洛泽赶快带他回房子，怕他着凉。  
克罗斯迷迷糊糊的，克洛泽紧紧搂着他，带着他向房子走。  
克洛泽搂着困倦的克罗斯走进大厅，忽然呆住了。  
克洛泽的父母正站在大厅里，看样子刚刚到家，人们正忙着搬他们的行李。  
两人一起转头看向克洛泽。  
他们马上三十的儿子正搂着一个迷迷糊糊的年轻人。那孩子一张娃娃脸，看起来还是个学生。  
看起来还没成年。  
“我……我可以解释……但你们怎么忽然回来了？也不打个招呼？”  
“你还是先解释吧。”母亲看着他。  
“这是托尼，托尼·克罗斯，他是……是我的朋友。”  
“他成年了？”母亲问。  
一旁的父亲拿出手机。  
克洛泽觉得他想报警。大义灭亲举报自己的亲生儿子。  
“我还有半年就成年了，”克罗斯忽然醒过来，他刚刚困极了，还有些脚步不稳，但还是立即大步走过去，与克洛泽的父母握手——这时他倒是一副大人的模样了。  
“我是托尼·克罗斯，”他拿出名片，对二人解释自己正在上学，有如此这般的一份兼职，并说这份工作完全合法，“我很喜欢米洛，但我们完全没有越界的举动。即便我如此要求，米洛还是拒绝和我发生关系，他连我的嘴都没亲过，我虽然为这个生过气，但现在……呃，现在也不是说这个的时候……”  
说到最后一句，克罗斯才真正醒了。他刚刚有些迷糊，大着胆子介绍了自己是谁，连他和米洛的私事也说了出来，直到转瞬间忽然发现眼前的人是克洛泽的父母，这才慌张起来。  
“抱歉我刚刚胡言乱语了，但米洛真的没有和我怎么样……”  
克洛泽也在解释，两人你一句我一句，过了好半天，父母才有机会开口。  
“你们当真没有什么？”父亲问。  
“没有没有。”克洛泽和克罗斯一起摇头。  
“托尼晚上住在哪？”母亲问。  
两人都呆了，谁也答不出话来。  
好半天，克洛泽才说：“托尼和我一起住。但我们没有怎么样。”  
“真的没有，”克罗斯赶快解释，“米洛一定要等到我成年之后……未来我们会结婚……”  
克罗斯解释之后，克洛泽的父母露出微妙的表情，他们把克洛泽带进书房，准备和他进行一番友好交流。

·

克洛泽被父母叫走了。克罗斯心神不宁地回了房间，心神不宁地等着克洛泽回来。  
他在房间里走来走去，胡思乱想，担心会不会克洛泽回来就要把他送回学校去。  
现在已经很晚了，就算要赶走他，也不能赶在晚上……可如果明天被赶出去呢？克洛泽的父母怀疑他们的儿子……而克罗斯不得不承认，自己看起来确实很可疑。  
克罗斯发愁了好半晌，然后困了。  
他这人没办法一直感觉困扰。他不知道这件事究竟会怎么样，但是……船到桥头自然直嘛……  
克罗斯揉了揉脑袋，赶在困到睡着前去洗了澡，然后晕头晕脑地扑到床上睡了。  
管他那么多呢，反正现在他困了，要睡觉。  
也不知过了多久，克罗斯听见房门开了。他知道是克洛泽回来了，可就是困得不行，没办法睁开眼睛。他想问问米洛，他父母究竟怎么说的，可困得太厉害，话也说不出来。  
克洛泽洗过澡后换了睡衣，到床上抱住克罗斯。  
亏得他刚刚还被爸妈审问了好一通，这小家伙却什么也不操心，只管呼呼大睡，自己回来了他都没听到。  
克洛泽正想着，克罗斯忽然有些醒了，他闭着眼，伸着胳膊搂到克洛泽的脖子上。  
“米洛——”  
“我在这儿。”克洛泽回答。  
他以为克罗斯有话要说，但克罗斯只是含糊着咕哝两声，又叫了一遍“米洛”，贴到他的脖子上睡着了。  
他倒是轻松，刚刚克洛泽可是对父母解释了好半天。虽说父母勉强默许了这事，但还是警告他要和未成年人保持距离。  
克洛泽打定主意，明天早上就告诉克罗斯，他们这几天要小心些。  
但第二天清早，克洛泽刚刚醒来，就发现克罗斯坐在他的肚子上。  
克洛泽吓得险些把他推出去。  
“托尼！你这样——你这样不行，快下来。”  
“我只是要好好看看你，”克罗斯打着哈欠，“昨天晚上都没和你好好说话呢。”  
“你要看我也不用坐在我肚子上，快下来，乖。”  
克罗斯不。他困倦地打着哈欠骑在克洛泽身上，然后趴了下去，枕着克洛泽的肩膀。  
“你不要走，米洛……也……也不要把我送走。我会很听话的……我会装作很听话。”  
克罗斯困倦地做出坚定的表情看着克洛泽。  
“装成一个非常听话的小孩。”  
克洛泽哭笑不得。  
“爸妈没说什么，我们注意些就好了，不要太亲近。你快下来。”  
“我就知道是这样，”克罗斯捶了一下床，一只没睡醒的猫似的，“所以我才想多抱你一会儿。”  
他闭着眼，迷糊地去吻克洛泽。克洛泽唯恐他们就这样莫名其妙接吻，赶快把克罗斯拉下来，自己吻他的脸。  
“好了，托尼，别闹了，别动。”  
他在克罗斯脸上亲了好几下，越来越觉得不能再亲下去了——这看起来简直不是亲吻，要成了前戏了。  
“乖，再睡一会儿。”克洛泽哄着。  
克罗斯“喔”了一声，乖乖躺在枕头上睡了。克洛泽在他身上轻轻拍着，拍了一会儿，才发觉自己真的像哄小孩子一样在哄他。  
·  
但起床后，克罗斯却开始考虑自己是不是应该立刻回去了。虽说他不想离开克洛泽，但对方父母显然对他有很多疑虑，他想了想，还是决定当天下午回学校。  
于是大清早的，克罗斯就打算收拾行李了。  
他对克洛泽说自己要回去，克洛泽很惊讶。  
“你不用回去，我爸妈只是对我有疑虑，不是针对你。”  
“我知道，我不是在生气，”克洛泽在沙发上坐着，克罗斯坐在他腿上，“只是我这次来，你爸妈不知道，提前没打招呼，他们发现家里多了个人，肯定感觉怪怪的，再说我年纪小，又有点可疑，他们有顾虑也正常……以后我再过来吧，米洛，等到他们习惯了我常常和你见面这件事之后。其实过上几个月，他们再见到我，就会觉得是熟人了。”  
克洛泽知道他说的有理，但舍不得让他走。  
“可你昨天才刚来。”  
“这个只怪我年纪太小啦，”克罗斯笑道，“我这次先回去，你爸妈至少不会留下我厚脸皮的印象，说不定还能增加好感度。”

克罗斯离开前，克洛泽的父母出于礼貌挽留了几句，并邀请他之后再来玩，克罗斯得体地同他们道别，由克洛泽送去机场了。  
到了机场，克罗斯的得体就都不见了，他在车里抱着克洛泽不松开，噘着嘴说自己会好想好想好想他。  
“你一回来就来找我。”克罗斯垂头丧气地耷拉着眼睛。  
“好，我一回去就去学校接你，”克洛泽抱着他，“你其实不必走得这么着急。”  
“厚着脸皮留在你家不好，我没成年，你爸妈要认为你是坏人的，”克罗斯摸着克洛泽的耳朵，“等到我们扯了证，就光明正大了。”  
“没有那么早就扯证的。”克洛泽笑着说。  
“那就先同居吧。”克罗斯叹道，认为自己忍痛做出了巨大的让步。  
“这几天回学校做什么？”克洛泽问。  
“做作业，查资料，”克罗斯说着，眼睛忽然亮了，“我这次奖学金很有戏呢！”  
“很多钱吗？”克洛泽笑道。  
“我觉得还好，但这不是重点——重点是学术大佬托尼·克罗斯一举夺魁。”  
他的眼睛亮晶晶的，虽然有点幼稚，克洛泽看了也觉得可爱，在他脸上亲了亲。  
“我的托尼好厉害。”  
“我拿到奖学金，会有奖励吗？”  
“你要什么奖励？”  
“我……唔……”克罗斯想了想，忽然抬起头来，“公布奖学金结果的时候……正好在我生日之后。”  
克洛泽看着他。  
“到时候你就十八岁了。”  
克罗斯疯狂点头：“到时候我们就上床庆祝！”  
克洛泽简直要被他吓死：“没有这种庆祝方式。”  
克罗斯双手搂着他的脖子：“那到时候总可以亲我了吧？”  
克洛泽答应了。  
克罗斯心满意足地松开手，懒洋洋地靠在副驾驶的座位上，露出志得意满的笑容。  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“这就是呀，这就是托尼·克罗斯学业爱情双丰收的胜利喜悦，”克罗斯笑着，“不就是奖学金吗？哼……”

回到学校后，克罗斯立即热情地投入到他的学术研究中，同学和室友见到他态度如此狂热，纷纷退避三舍。


	2. Chapter 2

克洛泽走进候机厅时，克罗斯已经在那里等着他了。  
克罗斯背着一个白色双肩包，见到他立即走过来、握住克洛泽的手，和他一起向里面走。  
今天周五了，克洛泽正好要去另一个城市，克罗斯和他一起去。  
克洛泽渐渐意识到克罗斯这种工作的重要性了。有这样一个小家伙在身边，确实能减轻他的压力，同时增加很多愉悦值。而克罗斯什么也不用做，他只要呆在克洛泽旁边，随心所欲地和他聊天，或者打开电脑做作业，只要他在身旁，克洛泽总是很放松。  
下了飞机，两人去了订好的酒店。克罗斯背着双肩书包，天真地握着克洛泽的手和他一起走进酒店大厅。克洛泽留意到停留在自己和克罗斯身上的目光很多，但克罗斯什么也没察觉，仍旧光明正大地握着他的手，和他一起堂而皇之地站在前台，告诉服务人员他们订了房间。  
进了房间后，克罗斯扔下书包，抻开四肢躺在大床上。  
“我喜欢这里，”他歪头向窗外望，“这里好高啊，视野真好。”  
克洛泽走到床边坐下，克罗斯自然而然地握住他的手，就好像能从克洛泽的手中吸取能量一样。  
“你有没有留意到，刚刚在楼下，大家都在看我们。”  
“当然有，”克罗斯说，“我和你差了那么多岁，又长了一张好骗的脸，大家都会以为你勾搭了未成年的学生，于是他们一面瞧不起你，一面羡慕你。”  
克洛泽笑道：“你想得还挺多。”  
“你很介意被人看吗，米洛？”克罗斯问，一面把克洛泽的手拉到自己发腮的脸旁，“但其实被人注视无法带来任何实质性的伤害，我做这份工作做久了，早就习惯了。”  
“你说的也对，”克洛泽说，“我要嫉妒了，你也这样握着别人的手。”  
“但他们能得到的只有这些，”克罗斯坐起来，双手环着克洛泽的脖子，在他嘴唇上啄了一下，“这个只有你才能得到。”  
“我知道，”克洛泽摸着他的脸，正要再说些什么，忽然，两人都愣住了。  
他们刚刚接吻了。虽说只是一个落在嘴唇上的亲吻，但这无疑可以被划入接吻的范围里。  
但他们都没有在第一时间意识到这件事。他们太亲密，在感情上也早就升温到恋人的程度，接吻应当是理所当然的事，可他们竟从未有过，这反而异常。  
“我……我不是故意的。”  
克罗斯赶快说道，把勾在克洛泽脖子上的手也放下了。他不确定克洛泽会是什么反应，毕竟，克洛泽很介意年龄这件事，在克罗斯成年之前，他不打算和他进一步亲密。  
“你不要生气。”克罗斯见克洛泽没说话，又小声说道。  
克洛泽还是没反应，克罗斯小心地抬起头去看他，却忽然被按到了床上。  
在好几秒钟之后，克罗斯才意识到克洛泽在吻他。  
米洛在吻他。  
克罗斯在一种茫然的快乐中确认了这事实。他顺从地张开嘴，任由克洛泽的舌头探进来。  
克洛泽吻得急切，要吃了他似的，克罗斯甚至觉得身体都向床垫中下陷了好多，克洛泽死死地压着他，一面热切地吻着。  
克罗斯迎合着，有些笨拙，并越来越有种招架不住的感觉。  
他过去也有过男友，也有过性行为，可此刻的克洛泽还是吓了他一跳。  
克洛泽压在他身上，吻得他喘不过气，他的臂膀紧紧搂着克罗斯，克罗斯只稍微动了动，就发现自己完全不能挣脱。而且他的身体也软了，克洛泽只是吻他，就让他没了力气。  
克洛泽的手臂与肩膀都像钢铁一样，克罗斯完全动不了，只有被他压在床上吻着。  
克罗斯莫名地慌了。再不停下，事情会变得不受控制。他并不抗拒和米洛发生关系，但这太突然，他还没做好准备。  
克罗斯挣扎起来。他真的要被吻得喘不过气了。  
“米洛……米洛……”他好不容易别开头，又被克洛泽的亲吻堵住，“快停下……”  
克洛泽好像忽然回过神来似的。他怔了怔，仿佛刚刚明白自己在做什么。他匆忙松开克罗斯，坐起身来。  
“抱歉，我……”克洛泽整理着头绪，“我没想做什么。”  
他转头向床上望去。  
克罗斯陷在床垫里，漂亮的金发乱了，脸上也多了抹红色。他的嘴唇被自己吻得通红。  
克罗斯红着脸，伸出手去，又一次握住克洛泽的手，把他向自己这边拉。  
克洛泽于是躺回床上，抱住克罗斯。  
“我没有怪你，只是你刚刚……太突然了，我吓了一跳。”他钻进克洛泽怀里，枕在他身上，依旧全然信任地抱着他，“我并不是要拒绝你，你就算现在说要上床，我也会同意的，只是要花个几分钟提前做好心理准备。”  
“你就别再说这种话了，”克洛泽笑道，“你什么也不说，我就已经被你勾引得没有理智了。”  
“我才没有勾引你呢！”克罗斯说，“我只是……我们未来是要结婚的嘛，这些事都很正常。”  
“那你刚刚还让我停下？”克洛泽笑道。  
“那是——那是因为太突然了，我还没做好心理准备。现在你来啊，这次我就不会让你停了。”克罗斯说。  
“乖，不闹了，”克洛泽在他的头发上揉了揉。  
克罗斯抬起头来，又在克洛泽嘴唇上亲了亲。于是他们又拥抱着吻了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

克罗斯陪了克洛泽两天，周末结束，他又回学校了。  
这两天克洛泽白天要忙生意，晚上一回到酒店，就抱着克罗斯没完没了地吻着。他简直连饭也不想吃，只想吃托尼。  
但克罗斯没成年，克洛泽不想和他发生关系，这次他们终于开始亲吻，克洛泽再也忍耐不下去，克罗斯的嘴唇简直要被他吻肿。  
这小家伙完全不知道自己的处境，他喜欢克洛泽，于是更要黏在克洛泽身上和他亲啊亲的。多亏克洛泽年纪大些，不然早就安耐不住、擦枪走火了。  
克洛泽被他勾得难受。不能和他发生关系，就只有吻他。他们第一次亲吻的夜晚相安无事地过去了，但第二晚，克洛泽就拉开了克罗斯的衣服，心急地在他身上吻着，从嘴唇一直吻到腹腔，吻到大腿。克罗斯脸上滚烫，又害怕又欢喜。  
“米洛……你……我们做吧……我要忍不住了……”  
克罗斯屈起一只腿，身体也侧了侧，想要遮挡内裤上的凸起。  
他这样一说，克洛泽才忽然清醒。他的亲吻如果让克罗斯有了反应，就意味着他做得过火了，他们该停下了。  
“抱歉，”克洛泽匆忙说道，赶快为克罗斯拉上睡衣，又抱住他、盖好被子，“我没有那个意思。”  
“不要等了，米洛，我马上就过生日了……这没什么区别，我以前也有男朋友的……”  
克罗斯向克洛泽身上蹭，他想碰自己下面，却不好意思，只盼和克洛泽赶快发生关系。  
“不行，”克洛泽拉开距离，用被子把克罗斯卷在里面，“乖乖的。”  
克罗斯痛苦地憋红了脸被裹在被子里。  
他实在想对克洛泽耍赖。而且硬了不能碰的感觉也很难受。  
他忍了一会儿，在对克洛泽耍赖和去浴室里自己解决之间思考了半天。  
“我不管！是、是你挑逗我，我们现在就做。”克罗斯忽然说，然后就要从被子里挣脱出来。  
“托尼、托尼，乖，别闹，”克洛泽立刻按住他。  
“我这样很难受——你要负责啊——”克罗斯嚷着，更激烈地挣扎起来。  
“听话，托尼，别这样，”克洛泽哄道，一面按着他，“现在不行，宝贝，你知道的——”  
“我不知道！你要我等到什么时候？现在做了也不会怎么样！”  
“现在不行，你还没成年……”  
“成不成年有什么关系！我十六就——”  
克罗斯又叫又嚷，克洛泽忙着安抚他，一面又担心他叫得太大声、被酒店的其他人听到。  
“托尼，托尼，别喊了，等到你成年，好不好？我答应你，你一成年我们就做，好吗？现在不行……”  
克罗斯立刻不闹了。一双眼闪亮亮地盯着克洛泽。  
老年人立即意识到他中圈套了。  
“好。”克罗斯乖巧地答应道，一面露出乖孩子的笑容。  
克洛泽呆了呆，叹了一声。  
“托尼……这不是开玩笑的事。”  
“叹什么气嘛，这当然不是开玩笑，我们是要结婚的。”克罗斯说。  
“这只是个假设。我们对彼此了解得还不足够，或许磨合得也不够。”克洛泽回答。  
“我们继续相处就好了嘛。”克罗斯说。  
“我们需要时间，需要低谷，需要继续了解，还需要平淡的日子磨光激情。到那时我们还喜欢彼此，那才是结婚的时候。”克洛泽说。  
“为什么？”克罗斯坐起来，惊讶地望着他。  
克洛泽看着他，“什么‘为什么’?”  
“我不等，”克罗斯说，“我要在最喜欢你的时候和你结婚，和你恋爱。如果真到了该分开的那天，我们就分开。”  
这话听起来实在好听。克洛泽被这句话在瞬间触动，又笑道：“可现实并不那么简单啊，托尼。”  
“我的现实非常简单，”克罗斯天真又世故地答道，“我有犯错的资本，我不会踏入错误的婚姻就耽误几年或一生。”  
这次轮到克洛泽觉得奇怪了。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我，未来的学术大佬托尼·克罗斯与众不同。”  
克洛泽笑了，把克罗斯拉进怀里。  
“你是不是想得太简单了，托尼？婚姻没有那么容易。”  
“我知道有些人陷入了可怕的婚姻，”克罗斯说，“但我和其他人不太一样，我不会‘陷入可怕的婚姻’，我只会让他人‘陷入可怕的婚姻’。”  
“为什么这样说？”  
“我有自保机制，”克罗斯说，“如果有人欺负我，我会让他痛苦地离场——我可是个狠角色呢！”  
克罗斯神色天真，但克洛泽能感觉到那些话语的力量。托尼或许年纪很小，但他知道自己渴望与抵触的东西，他被爱着长大，有力量又无所畏惧。  
“我不想欺负你，我只想爱你。”克洛泽把他抱回怀里。

他不知道自己能陪伴克罗斯多久，但他真的希望克罗斯快乐，不要受到伤害。

然后克罗斯几乎立刻就遭受了攻击。  
——好在，克罗斯果真开启了自保模式，完成了对低级别攻击的抵御。

不知怎么，有同学知道了克罗斯的工作，于是认为他在做某种特殊工作。克罗斯作风张扬，成绩好，但说话直来直去，并不惹人喜欢，早有人看他不顺眼。于是知道他从事奇怪的工作后，学校里立刻就有了风言风语。  
后来，也有人故意在克罗斯经过时对他说难听的话。克罗斯听见了，但他完全无法生气，因为他都不知道那些无名小卒是谁，那些人说的又只是假话，他干嘛要在乎谎言。  
克罗斯只觉得好像身边的傻子一夜间多起来了，并没有其他感觉。  
事情传到了学校耳中，学校赶快开始调查，但公司有合法手续，确实挑不出什么毛病。  
但老师们似乎不怎么相信这事，带着有色眼镜把克罗斯叫来问话。  
克罗斯知道来者不善，但他装出天真的神色，答道：“我真的没有做你们说的那种事，这样吧，我们去医院，让医生给我检查检查，开个证明，看看我最近有没有性行为。”  
老师们吓得立即摆手。这种事可做不得——这是严重的政治不正确，学校绝不想要闹出丑闻。再者，如果克罗斯真的没做那些事，诽谤可是个不小的罪名。  
“我还是去开一个好了，”克罗斯说，“不然，如果学校为此就特殊对待我、奖学金的评选也把我排除在外，这就太不公平了。”  
老师赶忙劝住了他。克罗斯这学生成绩好是好，但油盐不进，作风又高调又不计后果，万一把事情在网络上闹大了，对学校绝没有好处。再者，这事也确实是捕风捉影，学校手里并没有证据。

但学校到底不能就这样放任克罗斯，他们认为此事要和克罗斯的父母联系，于是父母当天就怒气冲冲地飞来了，下午就出现在了学校里。  
克罗斯的爸妈很生气——生气学校竟然敢侮辱他们儿子的名誉。  
爸妈知道克罗斯这奇怪的工作，他们做过调查，也劝过克罗斯不要做，怕他万一遇到危险。但克罗斯自由惯了，非要继续做不可，爸妈也只好不再拦着他，随他去吧。真出了不愉快的事，也是克罗斯自己选择的结果。  
现在爸妈来了，双双露着笑脸，微笑着质问学校污蔑学生的名誉要承担什么责任、学校准备好了面对什么样的后果、他们家托尼大不了退学反正有大把的学校会要他、就算德国混不下去了他们也可以在海外再给儿子找个好学校、再不济也能让托尼回家继承家业而且以后绝不给母校捐款。  
学校方面压力巨大，很快就息事宁人了。  
离开学校，克罗斯的爸妈一转头开始质问起儿子了。克罗斯觉得自己无可指摘，大实话向外倒，也提到自己有一个长期客人，他之前就对爸妈说过这人，说自己还挺喜欢他，想和他约会试试。  
于是，爸妈来都来了，干脆去见克洛泽了。

克洛泽惊愕地得知他要和克罗斯以及他的父母见面了。  
“你要是觉得为难，可以说波兰语。”克罗斯在电话里偷偷对克洛泽说。  
克洛泽短暂地惊讶一下，立刻回过神来，也冷静下来。  
“不用，我这就让人安排餐厅。”

晚上，四个人仿佛笑面虎似的见面了。  
克洛泽笑得礼貌，克罗斯笑得自然，爸妈笑得暗藏玄机。  
克罗斯的爸妈倒没有为难克洛泽。毕竟对方不是个愣头青，也是个三十几岁的人了。而且克洛泽也很压得住场，他刚一出现，克罗斯就在心里赞叹：年纪大就是不一样，米洛沉稳又从容，印象分直接加满。  
克洛泽走过来和托尼的父母握手，说话也很得体，克罗斯根本不用担心。  
他们聊了片刻，父母立刻放心了——他们知道克洛泽，把名字和这人对上号了。这人还是有些名声的，应该不敢乱来，而如果他乱来，父母也尽可以把事情搞大让他难堪、为伤害托尼付出代价。但以克洛泽的身份来说，他不会做自毁前途的事。  
父母和克洛泽相谈甚欢。克罗斯觉得这就是三个生意人在聊天，他们聊得也都是闲话，没怎么提克罗斯，任由克罗斯看着夜空神游。克罗斯喜欢看星星，克洛泽特意选了这家餐厅、要了露台上的位置。  
最后，父母忽然问他们发展到什么地步了。  
克洛泽第一次露出不自然的表情。  
“我们接吻了，这是全部。”他可不敢说他们已经上了三垒。  
“你们接吻了。”母亲接过话，辨不出感情地这样重复了一句。  
“是的，我很喜欢托尼……托尼也着实喜欢我，”克洛泽补充，“我会确保他的快乐，如果他和我呆在一起不能继续感觉愉快，我会立即离开。”  
父母两人点点头，作为听到的表示，没有更多反应，也看不出他们对这回答满不满意。  
“你们会什么时候发生关系？”母亲又问。  
“这取决于托尼，但至少是在他成年之后。”克洛泽说。他开始感觉压力大了。  
“妈，这可是很私人的事喔。”克罗斯提示道。  
“你心大，我就算问了也没关系。”母亲说。  
克罗斯想了想，觉得母亲说的很有道理，他确实不在乎。  
和托尼有关的事，他们基本就只谈了这些。

晚上吃过了饭，双方道别，克罗斯和爸妈一起去酒店住了。  
克罗斯对爸妈大吐苦水，说学校里的傻子如何多到令人发指，有些老师也仿佛脑袋被门夹过竟然还污蔑他的清白等等。爸妈和他一起吐槽学校，把克罗斯骂过的人又骂了一遍。  
后来他们还讨论了一会儿克洛泽。父亲不大想讨论儿子和谁睡的这种私事，于是母亲对克罗斯说了几句。  
“不要生病，”母亲严肃地盯着他，“身体和心都不要生病——查清楚他有没有毛病再发展下一步，做好措施；他不爱你、你就不要爱他。记住了？”  
克罗斯深以为然地点点头。言简意赅，一针见血，他正需要这样的东西。  
“但是，人怎么能控制心呢？”克罗斯又问，“如果他不喜欢我、可我就是喜欢他呢？”  
“自己做出选择吧，”母亲说，“要么伤害自己，要么结束伤害。”  
“事情没有你说的那么容易。”  
“世上的事都没那么容易——我儿子要做学术大佬，这容易吗？不容易。我儿子放弃了吗？没有。你还要问什么？”  
克罗斯想了想那几句话，赶快摇了摇头。  
母亲去卸妆了。  
克罗斯于是去缠父亲，去对他胡说八道、讲自己身边各种无聊事了。


	4. Chapter 4

克罗斯在生日的前一周拿到了奖学金。钱不多，但克罗斯很高兴能拿到奖。  
他生日那天是周二，前后都要上课，克罗斯的课业又忙，没时间办派对，他也根本不想办——十二三岁开始，年幼的克罗斯忽然认为派对无聊透顶，他开始很少去参加别人的派对，自己过生日也不办，只和父母、弟弟一起吃顿饭庆祝。  
而且他今天的功课多到要忙到半夜，他连出去吃个饭的时间都没有。  
在他晚上下课后，克洛泽来送礼物了。  
克罗斯欢欢喜喜地上了克洛泽的车，在车里和他聊了一会儿。  
“我从餐厅点了些东西，你拿回去，和室友们一起吃吧。”  
克罗斯向后座望去。那里放着几个超大的袋子，是市区里很有名的一家餐厅。虽然是外卖，但包装得十分细心，连饮料也准备好了。  
“我拿不了这么多，你一会儿送我吧。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽头疼地看着他。  
“别人一眼就会看出我们关系不正常——我比你大这么多。你还嫌风言风语不够多？”  
克罗斯显然根本不在意——说话的功夫，他已经拿了块食物塞进嘴里了。  
“我不怕，”他鼓着嘴巴说（因为还在吃），“这个做得真好，我上次去他们那里就点过这个，好久没吃了……”  
他舔了舔手指，克洛泽拿来纸巾给他擦手和嘴。  
克罗斯正低头看他为自己擦去手上的食物残渣，克洛泽忽然靠近，在他脸上亲了一下。  
“生日快乐，宝贝。”  
而克罗斯立即想起他的十八岁生日意味着什么。他忽然红了脸，转瞬间欢喜又无措。  
“你还记得你答应过我的事吗？”克罗斯问。  
“记得，”克洛泽说，“周末我再来接你。”  
“你说真的？我们真的可以睡了，是不是？你可是答应过的！”克罗斯又说。  
“是，”克洛泽说，“我答应过了，不会食言。”  
克罗斯脸红到发烫，又期待又紧张。  
“不要胡思乱想，”克洛泽又吻了吻他，“这是你的礼物。”  
克罗斯非常担心会收到一块表。因为父母已经送了一块作为成年的礼物。而克洛泽这样一板一眼的作风，克罗斯认为他会“遵循传统”。  
果然，克洛泽拿出一个盒子。  
克罗斯接过盒子打开，忽然说不出话了。  
他盯着盒子里的东西看，好一会儿，才伸手把它拿出来。  
他举起圆环，透过光打量着。  
“宇宙在里面。”  
克罗斯说道，他甚至都没意识到自己在说话。一涉及到和宇宙有关的事他就有点呆。  
克洛泽送了他一只很细的手环，是由这几年新发现的物质做的——一种跟随陨石来到地球的、彻彻底底的外来物质。  
手环是半透明的蓝黑色晶体。克罗斯举起细细的手环打量，着迷地看着里面蓝黑色的沉淀，像看着夜空和群星。  
“我第一次亲眼见到它……”克罗斯喃喃地说着，“和教科书上说的一样，柔韧性好，又坚不可摧，而且复原能力强……”  
克罗斯像背书一样说起了此种晶体的种种详情，然后又发起了呆。  
“你喜欢吗？”半晌，克洛泽问道。  
克罗斯呆滞地转向他。  
“我要和你结婚。”  
克洛泽被他气笑了。  
“没有人因为礼物就和别人结婚。”  
“这不是礼物的事！”克罗斯说，“这是——它应该出现在实验室里啊！我早就想做这个研究了，但学校里根本就没有……这是可以买到的吗？”  
“可以买，只是有些麻烦。”  
“我要买一块来研究……给学校提申请过去了八百年也没消息……”  
克罗斯匆忙抽出手机，在备忘录上写好这事。  
克罗斯收好手机后忽然有几秒钟出神，仿佛不知道自己在做什么。  
“啊——谢谢你，米洛！”克罗斯一把抱住克洛泽，手臂死死地勾着对方的脖子，“我太喜欢了，我从没收到过这么特别的礼物……你真的很懂我……”  
克洛泽笑道：“因为我的托尼真的很容易懂。”

克罗斯给室友发了信息，和他们一起拿着超多的食物回寝室了。他自己不在乎风言风语，但米洛是个生意人，还是不要被搅进奇怪的花边新闻里。  
室友们正好在附近，于是过来和他一起拿晚餐了。两个室友一起过来的，他们见到了克洛泽，回去的路上不免对克罗斯追问一番。  
“我们还没上床，”克罗斯立刻抛出最重磅的信息，室友们熟悉他的作风也还是目瞪口呆，“我早说要和他睡，他那个人太死板，就是不同意，说我没成年。我早就和人睡过了，有什么稀奇的……”  
室友们咂咂嘴，本想继续再问点儿啥，但克罗斯这么一说，他们觉得之后的问题都索然无味了，于是也没什么可问了。

到了周五晚上，克罗斯和克洛泽直接上了飞机，去了附近的一个小岛。  
在飞机上，克罗斯紧挨着克洛泽，问他上次说的话是不是还算数——毕竟米洛正派又死板，其他事也就罢了，但上床这事，克罗斯实在担心克洛泽不肯“履约”。  
“当然算数，”克洛泽说，“但你要听我的，我要怎么做就怎么做，你同意吗？”  
听了这话，克罗斯身体中一阵燥热。他完全没想到克洛泽的态度会有这么大的转变。  
“你——你只要不做过分的事……”  
“不过分，也不会伤害你。所以，你答应吗？”  
克罗斯赶快点头，脑中一阵眩晕。他在飞机上，现在感觉自己整个人也飘起来了似的。

到了岛上，他们住进一间别墅，那时已经是晚上了，克罗斯立即去洗了澡，兴奋又期待地等着克洛泽。  
很快，克洛泽也从浴室出来了。  
他关了灯，让克罗斯躺在床上不要动。  
克罗斯乖乖地一动不动，穿着浴袍在床上躺着。克洛泽也上了床，环住克罗斯吻他。  
克洛泽向下吻去。片刻后，他的手碰着克罗斯的性器。  
克罗斯紧张又快乐。这还是他们第一次进行到这一步。过去，米洛最多也只是在他身上亲一亲。  
他虽然早就有过性行为，但因为这次对方是克洛泽——仅仅是这一认知就能让他被刺激得射出来。克罗斯忍耐着，他刚刚把感觉压下去，克洛泽却忽然含住了性器。  
这一次，克罗斯真的险些射出来。  
对他来说，这太过了。从前也有人为他用过口，可他没想过米洛会为他这样做。  
这一事实加倍地刺激着克罗斯。他实在忍不住，正要就这样射出来时，克洛泽又抬起头来，继续用手碰着，然后很快，他又低头含住。  
克罗斯抓着床单，身下传来一阵阵难以忍受的快感。  
“放松点儿，托尼。”克洛泽说着，手一遍摸着克罗斯的腿。他哄着克罗斯，克罗斯也真的放松下来了。  
在快感中，不知怎么，克罗斯竟然有些想哭。  
落地窗开着，外面就是星夜和大海。海风一阵阵吹进来，惬意又凉爽。他和喜欢的人在一起，那人正在以他从未想过的方式取悦自己。  
克洛泽故意做得很慢，延长他体验快感的时间。克罗斯放松下来，身体上的愉悦却越来越剧烈。  
他体验过性事的欢愉，可这还是第一次他体会到与爱有关的东西。  
克洛泽含着他的性器吞吐。克罗斯头晕目眩。他无法想象米洛真的这样做了，也无法想象米洛这样容忍他、在意他，愿意这样耐心地、细致地取悦他。  
他自己有什么不得了的地方吗，值得被人珍视到这种地步，这样细心又在意地对待？  
他心里乱了起来。这是爱情吗？爱情竟然是这样的东西吗？那他从前的恋爱又是什么？他过去真的爱过任何一个人吗？

克罗斯射出来时，眼周竟然有了泪花。  
他不明所以地看着克洛泽，甚至没意识到自己此刻泪眼朦胧。  
“怎么哭了？”克洛泽问，俯身抱住了他。  
“我喜欢你，”他小声答道，“好喜欢你。”  
“我知道，”克洛泽抱着他，“我也喜欢你。”  
克罗斯像只晕头晕脑的小兽一样向克洛泽怀里钻，似乎在期待着接下来的事。  
“结束了，托尼。”克洛泽说。  
“什么？”  
“今天晚上结束了，”克洛泽说，“我说过，你要听我的——按照我的方式做，你答应了。我们只做这些，已经结束了。不要不高兴。”  
克洛泽刮了刮他的鼻子。  
克罗斯迷糊起来。  
“可是……可是……我们其实还……”  
“这也算发生关系，”克洛泽说，“我只想做到这种程度。实际上，如果不是上一次稀里糊涂答应了你，我连这一步都不想做。”  
“你……”克罗斯呆了呆，忽然明白过来，“你不守信用！你这是……钻空子！”  
“听我说，宝贝，听我说，”克洛泽抱住对自己又打又嚷的小孩，“我不想那样做，是因为我自己还没想清楚，你要给我时间。性是两个人的事，总要两个人都愿意才行吧？”  
“你有什么不愿意的！被睡的又不是你！”克罗斯气恼地翻过身去。  
“可我在乎你。我要等到我认为和你发生关系是一件顺理成章的事时，我才会做。我真的在乎你，托尼。这不是你的错，是我想得太多，你要给我时间。”  
克罗斯惦记了好几个月的事就这样打了水漂，他实在气恼，但克洛泽这话也确实有道理。  
“可是——这怎么可能！都是男人，你怎么可能忍得住？我们都一起住了多少次了？”  
“不想做当然忍得住，”克洛泽说，“我不愿设想未来你后悔的画面，不愿设想有一天你想到这段过去时冷着脸、嘲笑自己年轻又愚蠢。”  
克罗斯有些迷糊。  
“我不会的啊，你不要总想着我们的年龄差距，这只是一段正常的恋爱而已……”  
“我不能和你像你的同龄人那样谈一段‘同等’的恋爱，我不能假装我没有比你年长十四岁——我比你早十四年站在起点上，我们所见到的世界完全不同，”克洛泽揽着年轻人的腰把他搂过来，“我真的可以伤害你，以你根本无法想到的方式，这会为我带来把人玩弄于鼓掌之中的成就感——这就是你为什么要在恋爱的时候万分谨慎。但现在我的托尼显然是个小傻瓜，所以只好由我来做那个谨慎的人了。”  
克罗斯闷闷地想了一会儿。  
“可你不是个坏人。”  
“我只是还没有做坏事，”克洛泽笑道，在克罗斯的脖子上亲了亲，“所有人都会是坏人——我又是个非亲非故的人，你认识我也不过几个月，不必那么急着信赖我。”  
“你这样说不对——你说所有人都会是坏人。”  
“或许大家并不都是坏人，但我年纪一把了，我宁愿你不信任别人，也不想见到你被伤害。”  
克罗斯有一会儿没出声，继而忽然翻过身来，在克洛泽身上捶了好几下。  
“可你今天还是骗我了！”他嚷道。  
“是我的错，”克洛泽笑道，“但你也要为我着想啊——我不想做让我有心里负担的事。”  
“我才不要为你着想！”克罗斯这样说着，却还是趴进克洛泽怀里让他抱着了。  
克洛泽在他头上吻了吻。  
“生日快乐，不听话的小托尼。”克洛泽又道。虽说已经过去了三天，但也不耽误他再说一遍。  
“我就是不听话！”克罗斯嚷着，头枕在克洛泽的胳膊上。  
“再恭喜你一遍——拿到了奖学金。我的托尼真厉害。”  
“我可是很辛苦呢，”克罗斯又得意起来，对克洛泽讲他这次奖学金评选的事。  
他们聊着天，低低的海浪声和风声一起传来，还有风吹进卧室，舒服极了。  
克罗斯刚刚还为克洛泽“骗”他有些不爽，现在就全抛之脑后了。他忽然满足起来，异常快乐，也不想睡觉。这样的夜晚，他躺在米洛怀里，只想和他一直聊下去，或者不聊天、只是这样呆在一起也好……  
可他却困了。  
不知怎么，他忽然就困得睁不开眼。  
他最近课程紧，今天又兴奋过头（以为他们会发生关系），精力早就被消耗光了。而这一刻又太舒服、太惬意，也太安心，他实在没有不睡的理由。  
克罗斯咕哝着克洛泽的名字，却说不出话来，就这样躺在克洛泽怀里睡着了。  
窗外响着温柔的海浪声。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

克洛泽带着克罗斯来海岛度假，第二天却下起了滂沱大雨，两人连门都出不了。  
克罗斯倒不觉得郁闷，他总是很高兴。下了大雨他也很新奇似的。克罗斯跪在落地窗前，脸贴在窗户上，看外面的大雨在细沙上砸出一个个沙坑，还拿出手机来拍。  
“这真的很好玩，”他的脸紧贴着玻璃，都快变形了，“这次的雨好大啊。”  
“原本的计划也泡汤了。”克洛泽说。  
“没关系呀，我们一起呆在室内也很好，”克罗斯说，“我攒了好多电影想看呢。”  
看过了雨，两人在沙发上看起电影来。克罗斯一边看一边吃东西，后来也忘了要继续吃了，只是痴迷地盯着屏幕。  
那是个流血很多的动作片，克罗斯看得专心极了，血溅到屏幕上他会仿佛很惊奇似的，然后看得更痴了。  
“你很喜欢吗？”电影结束后，克洛泽问。他觉得这电影算不得多么吸引人。  
“喜欢，”克罗斯说，“其实情节没有什么不得了，但它拍摄得非常仔细，你注意了吗？镜头怼在小物件上拍，刀刃的花纹清晰又漂亮，皮球沾着草从眼前滚过去……我就喜欢看这样的东西。”  
克洛泽笑了。  
“你不如去看纪录片。”  
“就是这个意思！”克罗斯说，“纪录片也好看，我喜欢镜头怼在各种东西上拍，把事物放大给我们看。”  
这解释了为什么克罗斯会把小花盆举起来看里面的花蕊——克洛泽想。这孩子有时候像个外星人一样，对地球的一切都很好奇。  
“我们出去走走吧，”克罗斯向外看，“雨小了，只是毛毛雨。”  
他们颇为浪漫地去雨中散步了。克罗斯不要带伞，他就要雨水浇湿头发，反正雨不大，也只能浇湿一点头发。  
他们在岛上散步，因为雨后路滑，岛上还到处都是滑溜溜的石子铺路，所以两人握手时都有些用力，不想自己或对方摔到。于是虽然没走多远，手劲儿却用了不少，还挺累的。  
岛上有卖花的。那花不大常见，克罗斯见了后两眼放光，自己买了好大一捧，大到克洛泽有些尴尬的地步——他们走在一起原本就像情侣，而克罗斯捧着花，就好像是克洛泽刚刚买了送他的，这捧花颜色鲜艳，又是大到夸张的一捧，会让路人产生“这男人什么品位买这种花送人”的感觉。  
但克罗斯自在地抱着一捧花，自得其乐地把头扎在里面闻花朵的香味，还让克洛泽也一起闻。那花朵着实香得过分，克洛泽闻了简直要咳嗽。  
“你喜欢花吗？”克洛泽问。  
“还好，”克罗斯说，“这很可爱嘛。”  
“你对‘可爱’的标准倒真不高，好像很容易就能满足你。”克洛泽笑道。  
“可以这么说，”克罗斯说，“我们以后毕业是要上天的——天上全是有趣的东西，但没有地球这些啊——我是说，空间站里面。”  
克洛泽吃了一惊。过去克罗斯也说过他毕业以后要“上天”，那时克洛泽只觉得听了好笑，并没追问，今天听克罗斯提到空间站，“上天”这事忽然听起来具体了好多。  
“空间站里也能种植物，但多数都是蔬菜，可没有养花的地方。”克罗斯把头埋在花朵里深吸一口气，“你看，地球的味道，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
他笑起来，克洛泽却呆了。  
“去——空间站？”  
“对呀，”克罗斯说，“但不会好几年都回不来的，现在的轮换方式很人性化呢，也就是一两年，然后我就回来了，现在上天不稀奇了，而且大家都争着抢着去空间站——就是有这种奇怪的攀比，如果毕业以后没去过空间站，要让人笑话的……有些人其实资格不够呢，但还是要削尖脑袋向里面冲，毕竟以后工作需要这履历，除非他们打算转行去做金融或开发雨刷器……”  
克罗斯说起这话时并没有留恋或告别的意思，想来是因为那是三年后的事，不用现在就多愁善感。  
“‘开发雨刷器’？”克洛泽问道。这谈话本来应该有些伤感的意味，可他听了最后这两个词还是很想笑。  
“同组的同学和我吵架，说他做什么都比我强，哪怕是去开发雨刷器，”克罗斯叹道：“哎，就是有这种人，总说这些奇怪的话。到了空间站里，大概还是我们这一批同学。一边收集数据做研究，还要一边吵架……说起来倒也不觉得太无聊了。”克罗斯耸耸肩。  
他们走着路，克罗斯又把脑袋埋进花里了。  
这次他的头埋得太深。抬起来时，脑袋上还沾了片花瓣。克洛泽看了觉得好笑，为他把花瓣摘下来了。

晚上他们自己做了饭。克罗斯厨艺堪忧，只能拌沙拉。他切东西的手法不好，他自己也知道，于是切东西只用一只手，绝对不上另一只手来按着水果。水果自然切得大小不一，但克洛泽倒觉得这样很可爱——他被克罗斯传染了，很容易就认为事物“可爱”。  
吃过晚饭没多久，克罗斯就接到同学的电话。也不知是他们一起做的作业出了什么问题，克罗斯拿着电脑进了书房，临睡前告诉克洛泽先睡，不要等他，他还要再忙上一会儿。  
他这一忙就是好几个钟头。  
凌晨三四点钟时，克罗斯才晕头晕脑地爬上床。那时克洛泽睡得正熟，但还是醒了，迷糊地把克罗斯揽了过来。  
“没事啦，米洛，睡吧。”克罗斯小声说，然后躺在克洛泽怀里睡着了。

翌日克罗斯醒得晚，中午时才睡醒，洗漱后也不肯起床，躺在床上还是困倦的样子。克洛泽把饭菜拿到床上来喂他。克罗斯因为熬夜的关系不大精神，脸上还有些浮肿。他没精神地吃着克洛泽喂他的东西，克洛泽却忽然有种悸动，他脑中第一次出现那设想：如果他和克罗斯结了婚，如果他和克罗斯一起共度余生。此刻的亲密变得理所当然、变成日常。他们组建家庭——成为恋人，成为伴侣，成为彼此的依靠与后盾。  
克洛泽喜欢他。  
但克洛泽不确定未来。他比克罗斯大了十四岁，他见多了恩爱的夫妻分道扬镳，甚至因为离婚官司闹上法庭。  
于是，尽管克洛泽已经三十几岁了，他仍不明白爱情。  
他羡慕克罗斯。  
他也曾有过像克罗斯那样年轻的时候。那时的自己竟那样天真，甚至在刚刚工作时，他也完全不计报酬，他的回报就是经历，他要去看，去体验，去见见这世界。  
现在，他似乎对世界失去兴趣了。他见过了这世界，好或坏轮不到他来评论，他现在就只是一个平常的生意人。他失去了野心，只想经营好眼下的一切。  
至于爱情，克洛泽过去并没有时间能花费在恋爱上，他也确信那时愣头青的自己不会给恋人多么愉快的体验。  
“你想和我结婚吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯正吃着东西，他抬头看了克洛泽一眼，咽下嘴里的汤。  
“当然了，我早就说过。”  
“如果我们的婚姻很不愉快怎么办？”  
“那就记住我们愉快的时候。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽不知道该怎么回复克罗斯的评论——他太单纯吗？太天真吗？考虑不周吗？想得太简单吗？  
“你在想什么？”克罗斯问，“你又在想复杂的东西了，是吗？可其实你和我，我们的婚姻不会复杂——我们拥有最好的条件：我们喜欢彼此，至少对于我来说，是把心挖出来的那种喜欢。”  
“不要那样喜欢一个人，那或许不会有什么好。”克洛泽说。  
“我试试嘛，”克罗斯笑道，“我还从没尝试过这种感觉，所以试一试。”他做出嬉笑的样子，蓝眼睛在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮——几乎有种流光溢彩的错觉。  
克洛泽只有舀汤给他喝。  
“好吧，你试吧，”他叹息道，“如果你想要什么，想做什么，一定告诉我，我尽力配合你的‘试一试’，希望不要让你失望太多。”  
“喔——”克罗斯拖长了声音，别有深意地看着他。  
“性行为除外。”克洛泽古板地说道。  
克罗斯大笑起来。

tbc


End file.
